Fame's the Game
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: AU-Seduced away by fame and fortune, Megamind, Metro Man, and Roxanne Ritchi are all shadows of there former selves, working for a Hollywood studio producing 'Mighty Metro Man' a comic book-esque show for kids. What will happen when a new threat emerges?
1. Mighty Metro Man

The smell of vanilla softly drifted through the air as Roxanne slowly came to. As her eyes fluttered open she was greeted by a harsh bright light. Quickly snapping her eyes closed, she could hear soft music playing, a familiar tune, one that she couldn't quite place. As she finally fully awakened she realized she was strapped to a cold metal slab. She once again opened her eye's, this time more carefully to discover that she was in a large dark room with the only light source coming from a flood light hanging above her.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She called into the darkness. There was no answer, and a thrill of fear went down her spine. Taking several deep breaths she tried to focus on how she was going to get out of this mess.

"Ah my dear Roxanne Ritchi you are awake at last!" Boomed a sinister voice from somewhere in the darkness. This caused Roxanne's head to begin to throb with pain, but now at least she knew where she was.

"Megamind, I should have known!" Roxanne cried out angrily. "Metro Man will be here to save me soon!" She shouted into the darkness.

"Muhahaha, that's the plan Miss Ritchi! Once Metro Man rushes to the rescue he will find himself faced with his own doom!" He cackled evilly.

"You will never defeat Metro Man!" Roxanne yelled, just then there was a loud crash as the man himself came crashing in.

"It is I, Metro Man! Here to save you Roxanne, and put an end to the dastardly evil that is Megamind!" The heroic man in tights said. This declaration was met with an evil laugh.

"Well speak of the hero." Megamind said.

"I'm here to put a stop to you!" Metro Man shouted striking a heroic pose.

"That's what you think Metro Man, but I have discovered your weakness! Vanilla!" Megamind laughed maniacally.

"No, not vanilla!" Metro Man shouted in despair.

"Wait, wait, and wait! Vanilla, really? That's the best the authors could come up with?" A short balding man with gray hair said as he walked out of the shadows flipping through the script. "Seriously, we have a have an amazing, _real_, super hero! A fantastic, _real_, super villain and a professional damsel in distress! The best the writers could come up with is vanilla?" He shouted turning red in outrage.

"It's not that bad Harry, really its not, they wanted to go with copper. Metro had to talk them out of it." A blue man with a large head and an equally large scar that ran from the top of his head over his left eye down to his jaw said as he walked into frame holding a microphone.

"Besides, none of us have been 'real' anything's since we signed with the studio." Roxanne added adjusting her fake restraints.

"It doesn't matter! You three were once the most beloved and feared trio in the world, you still are!" He said trying to calm down. "And copper would have been better!" Harry said going red again. Then sighed in defeat. "Change normal vanilla to something like 'a vanilla that comes from his home planet' and will be fine. Now places, from when Roxi is waking up." He said walking back into the darkness.

"You're the boss!" The trio said together and got back into their positions.


	2. Five Years Ago

_Five years earlier…_

Harry Harkton, prominent TV producer and director was sitting at his desk going over the latest proposals from the newest and brightest up and coming writer. They were all horrible, when his agent had said ability she had really meant to say _in_ability. This put Harry in a bind, he needed a new show to pitch to the studio or he would go bankrupt, the last show he'd financed had gone bottom's up in less then a week and had been crazy expensive to produce, it had been one of those reality TV shows that everyone was so hot for right now, but that one had bit the dust faster then you can say 'movie magic'. This was why Harry was frantically searching for a brand new hip idea.

"Vampires are big right now." He mumbled to himself. "Maybe…no, way too overdone." He sighed heavily to himself if only there was something fresh, something new, something that nobody else had! He began rubbing his temples, he was getting a major headache, pressing the button for the intercom on his desk he called his secretary Laura,

"Laura, Laura can you bring me an aspirin, a glass of water, and a copy of the daily paper." He said as he began to massage his forehead.

"Right away, Mr Harkton sir." Laura responded.

"Thank you." He said as he turned the intercom off. A couple minutes later Laura walked into his office carrying the things he'd asked for.

"Here are the thing's you asked for Mr Harkton; will you need anything else?" Laura asked as she set the things down in front of him.

"No that will be all for now, thank you Laura." He said as he popped an aspirin then took a sip of his water r, and unfolded his news paper. He then began to laugh hysterically. "I've found it!" He yelled, throwing the news paper in the air. "This is perfect! It's never been done before!"

"Mr Harkton are you okay?" Laura asked as she walked back into the room.

"I'm fantastic Laura! I've never been better!" He said shouting enthusiastically. "I need you to set up a couple of meetings for me, and book me a flight as well!" He said as he began to rifle through the papers on his desk.

"Yes sir, who should I contact sir?" Laura asked, she recognized her boss's enthusiasm he was only ever like this when he'd found the perfect script, and then he was little a kid in a candy store.

"I need you to contact that Milton boy's agents, Teri something-or-other, I know Teri Cook, that's her name! Also could you send a message to Vickie? Thank you Laura that will be all." He said as he began to search through his desk drawers

"Um, excuse me sir, but what about the plane ticket?" Laura asked.

"What about it?" Harry said as he began to get frustrated not being able to find what he was looking for.

"Well sir, where would you like them to be charted to?" Laura said getting nervous, her boss always yelled whenever he thought someone was asking a stupid or obvious question. However Harry was too distracted and in to good of a mood to yell today.

"Metro City my dear, I need to be on the next flight to Metro City! Where is that blasted paper?" He said more to himself then to Laura.

"Mr Harkton sir, it's um, scattered around on the floor." Laura said pointing to the strewn sheets of paper on the ground.

"Well why didn't you say so before? And what are you still doing here don't you have things to do?" He said raising his voice as he kneeled down to pick up the papers.

"Yes Mr Harkton, sorry Mr Harkton!" Laura said fleeing from the room before he could work himself into on of his famous rants. As Harry picked up the last of the papers he began to laugh to himself.

"This is what the worlds been waiting for!" He said triumphantly holding up a picture of a large man in white tights holding a scrawny blue man by the scruff of his neck, as reporters eagerly pressed forward to get a comment, the heading read 'Mighty Metro Man Does it Again!'. "This will change the face of TV as we know it!" He laughed.

0o0o0o0

Two days later Harry was driving around the peaceful and quaint metropolis of Metro City, he had a meeting at 3 with the man of iron himself, Metro Man. He could already smell the money he would make off of this deal. 'Forget man of iron, more like of _gold_!' He thought to himself as he envisioned his profit margins. He was so enthralled with his day dream of money that he almost missed the hero himself fly passed him, chasing a strange black metallic thing flying just as fast. Intrigued, and wanting to see Metro Man in action he stepped on the gas and followed behind. The chase ended in front of city hall where it was revealed that the strange flying thing was in fact a hovering motorcycle containing the blue man from the photo.

"Surrender Megamind! There will be no escape today or any other day from the handcuffs of justice!" Metro Man yelled heroically.

"The handcuffs of justice are no match for my key of evil, and I shall soon be free once more!" Megamind cackled evilly. Harry watched on faint from the thought of how much money a show like this would bring in, the merchandise royalties alone would by him a new car and a vacation home. He awakened from his daze to realize other people where crowding around to watch there city's defender fight the evil villain. A battle ensued that involved lasers from both sides and many explosions, but in the end Metro Man was victorious as he floated down carrying the beaten villain. Reporters rushed the scene from all sides, but the one that stood out was a young woman with short brown hair and a red silk scarf on. Harry had read about her in the article she was Roxanne something-or-other, girlfriend of Metro Man and constant kidnapping victim of Megamind.

"A comment Metro Man?" She asked.

"Of course Roxi, anything for you." He said winking.

"Oh brother, imprison me now." Megamind said rolling his eyes. Roxanne's eyes darted to him as she smirked and then focused back on Metro Man as he began one of his 'justice and safely for all' speeches. Meanwhile Harry began working his way up to the front of the crowed so he could talk to Metro Man. He finally made it to the front as Metro Man was finishing his speech and the assembly began to dissipate.

"Metro Man!" He said as he grabbed the mans free hand. "It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Harry Harkton, of Harkton and Hampshire; we spoke on the phone briefly." Harry said pumping Metro Man's hand up and down.

"Oh yes, Mr Harkton, I'm sorry did I miss our appointment? I got a little caught up." Metro Man said gesturing to the super villain he still held onto.

"No, not at all, my boy, I saw the battle and thought I'd congratulate you!" Harry said turning on his producer charm. "I do still wish to talk to you though, is 2o'clock still good for you?" He asked.

"Yes, 2o'clock is still fine, I just have to take out the trash and then I'll meet with you." Metro Man said.

"Great, great I'll see you then!" Harry said walking back over to his car with a wave. Metro man waved back as Roxanne asked,

"Who was that?"

"Some hot shot TV director, I think he wasn't to ask if they can make a cartoon about me or something." Metro Man replied nonchalantly as he began to float away.


	3. A Proposition

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy, I hope you like!**

After Metro Man had dropped his archenemy off at the prison, he heard a cry for help; it was coming from somewhere on the other side of the city. He heaved a deep sigh; a hero's work is never done. He quickly flew to the scene of the crime, and then another and then another. He almost missed his appointment with Harry Harkton, but with his super speed he made it with 2.6 seconds to spare.

"Ah, Metro Man, thank you for being so, punctual. I know being a hero must be a full work load." Mr Harkton said pleasantly as he checked his watch.

"Yes, it can be difficult at times, but the happy faces of the people I rescue are all the rewards I need." Metro Man said repeating what he always said when someone brought up his self sacrifice or anything like that.

"I see, actually I'm here to talk to you about your heroics, in a manner of speaking." He said leaning forward in his seat. "I have a proposition for you."

0o0o0o0

Roxanne sat down at her desk and sighed as she pulled out her compact mirror. The makeup department did a fantastic job, but Roxanne could still see the trace of black from her lack of sleep. Crime was a 24 hour job, so was crime fighting, and as Roxanne had found out, so was reporting on it. She began to rub her forehead as she started tapping her pen; she had to write a quick blurb on her most recent kidnapping for the six o'clock broadcast. She leaned back in her chair and sighed again.

"Are you okay Roxanne?" Stacy from accounting said as she walked by.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay, just a little tired." Roxanne said sitting back-up.

"Aw, that's too bad, you should get a coffee, I'm sure that will make you feel better." Stacy said walking away. Roxanne smiled in agreement, and nodded, the truth was she had already had 4 coffees today. It wasn't that Roxanne was just tired, she was of course, but it was more then that, she was physically _and_ mentally tired. She sighed again; she'd been doing that a lot lately, she look down at her note book, and began to write about the 'terrifying' experience of being held captive by Megamind, the city's resident super villain.

"Down the hall? Right thanks." Roxanne barely paid attention to the voices down the hall; it wasn't unusual for people to be walking up and down the halls all day. So of course she was a little shocked when she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in, it's open." She said not bothering to turn around.

"Hello, am I speaking to Miss Ritchi?" A male voice said at the door, Roxanne finally turned around, she recognized the voice, but couldn't place it.

"Yes, I'm Miss Ritchi, can I help you?" She said turning around in her chair.

"Hello Miss Ritchi, I'm Harry, Harry Harkton." He said reaching his hand out. Roxanne smiled and shook his hand.

"Oh, yes, you're the one who talked to Metro Man after today's battle, how can I help you?" She asked again.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk a little business." He said smiling.

"About what exactly?" She asked becoming suspicious, raising one eye brow.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you about you're journalism, in a manner of speaking." He said his smile getting larger. "I have a proposition for you."

0o0o0o0

Megamind found himself once again sitting in his prison cell flipping through his limited TV channels. Where had he gone wrong? His plan had seemed so perfect, why did all of his schemes go south.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it." He mumbled to himself. He stopped flipping channels, and began spinning around in his chair. What Megamind usually did when he found himself in a slump because of his latest failure, he would pick himself up and start work on a new plan, but right now he couldn't think of anything. "Am I becoming predictable?" He asked himself. Megamind swung around when he heard a knock on his cell door.

"Megamind you have a visitor, says his name is Harry Harkton." The Warden said frowning.

"Great, does he have a puppy with him?" Megamind said his face lighting up like a kids on Christmas.

"You just never get bored of that joke, do you?" The Warden said rolling his eyes. The guards chained Megamind up as they led him to the visitor aria.

"Hello Megamind, it's good to meet you, I'm Harry Harkton." Harry said through the phone, smiling.

"Ollo, what do you want with me? You're not another one of those lawyers that think's you can be a star by becoming my lawyer, are you?" Megamind said suspiciously, he was really getting sick of those guys, he was smart enough to be his own lawyer, besides there was no way anyone could win his court cases anyway.

"No, no, nothing like that, actually I'm here to talk to you about you're villainy, in a manner of speaking." He said as he leaned forward with a large smile on his face. "I have a proposition for you."

**AN: So how was it? Tell me what you thought, leave a review!**


	4. Showbiz, it's the Life

**AN: Wow this took forever to write, I've been really busy with stuff, but the next chapter should be up sooner rather then later, I hope, anyway enjoy!**

All three had said no, at first, but Harry Harkton was known for being _very_ persuasive. That's how they found themselves working on the show, Mighty Metro Man. At first it had been a great deal, the money was good, life was unpredictable and Megamind's and Roxanne's heads where both turned by the fame, both had experienced it before of course, but nothing like they way they were adored now. At first there had been a little trouble with the law but Mr Harkton had amazing lawyers, turns out there where a lot of defences Megamind could have been using this whole time, he'd just never tried very hard when he was in court, he had always figured his imprisonment had been inevitable.

Now, it was five seasons into the show. Megamind sat in his trailer reading the Metro Daily, there was a soft knock as he turned the page.

"Who is it?" He asked absentmindedly as he flipped the page again.

"It's Metro." Metro Man said opening the trailer door.

"Oh hey, Metro, what can I do for you?" Megamind said putting his newspaper down as he twisted to look at his old enemy turned friend.

"Harry want's you in makeup; he said something about you smudging your scar." Metro said gesturing to his head. Megamind rolled his eyes. He didn't understand the need for the scar, he thought he was just a sinister looking without it; he had been able to terrorize a whole city without it.

"I'll be right there." Megamind said getting up from his chair.

"Great, oh hey, are you still on for cards tonight with the guys?" Metro asked as he started to leave.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, should I bring anything?" He asked.

"No, me and Jim have it all covered." Metro said with a wave as he zoomed away. Megamind put his hand up to wave, but it was too late. He walked over to the makeup trailer, whistling the Mighty Metro Man theme song, waving at the odd crew man here and there. When he got there Roxanne was leaving the trailer.

"Megamind." She said with a curt nod.

"Miss Ritchi." He said just as curtly.

"Wow," A new crewman said watching the exchange from a distance. "what's that about?" He asked another that was beside him.

"Hmm, what? Oh, that what it's like all the time." He said.

"No kidding, but I thought everyone got along on set." He said bewildered.

"Been watching the season three special features, right? Well it's not actually like that, Metro Man and Megamind really are friends, but Harry can barely keep those two over there in the same frame." The other one said working with some lighting equipment.

"I wonder why?" The first guy said.

"Haven't a clue, shouldn't you be working?" The second said accusingly, the first laughed nervously and walked away. Meanwhile Roxanne and Megamind where still glaring at each other, frozen on the steps of the makeup trailer.

"Where is- oh there you are Mega, ready for your touch-up?" A makeup artist with outrageous purple hair said walking out of the trailer.

"Hi Jenny, yeah I'm ready." He said smiling, as he walked past Roxanne. Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked away over to her trailer, they were shooting the last scene of the fourth episode and she wanted to practise her lines. She opened the door to her spacious trailer and sat down at her desk, it was placed to face one of two tiny windows on either side of her trailer. She sighed and opened the script,

"Oh thank you Metro Man, you've saved us all from the clutches of the villainous Megamind once again!" She said overly enthusiastic. "Hmm, who writes this stuff?" She said looking at the script critically; she looked up to see Megamind leaving the makeup trailer, his scar redone.

"You know, for someone who hates the guy you sure do stare at him a lot." Metro Man said behind her.

"Oh shut up, why are you here anyway?" She said turning around, she was used to Metro Man just walking in whenever she was practicing her lines, super hearing and all that. Any other time he would knock politely.

"I heard you reading your lines and thought I'd come to help. Is that so horrible?" He said innocently.

"Whatever, your in a good mood recently, something happen?" She asked as she flipped to the start of the scene.

"Nothing in particular, from your line or mine?" He asked brushing her question off.

"Yours, are you sure, you've been bubbly all day." She said looking at him with her old reporter look.

"It's off to jail for you Megamind! Maybe this time you'll learn crime doesn't pay!" He said heroically, flashing a dashing smile. Roxanne burst out laughing when he did this. "What, what's so funny?" He asked looking at her confused.

"It's nothing, it's just, you actually said that once!" She said laughing even harder. "I bet Mega's line is what he actually said too, just a sec let me check!" She said scanning the page. "Oh man it is to! _I'll never change; my ways will payoff some day!_" She said deepening her voice to mimic Megamind's. "Wow, you guys were just like a TV show; either that or the writers are running out of material." Roxanne laughed going into hysterics again.

"Are you okay? Did someone put something in your coffee this morning or something?" Metro asked looking worriedly at Roxanne.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I was just thinking about the old days, and then the _way_ you said the line, I just couldn't stop myself." Roxanne said catching her breath. She cleared her throat, "Where were we? My line right? Okay, _oh thank you Metro Man, you've saved us all from the clutches of the villainous Megamind once again!_" She said trying to stop herself from laughing again.

"That was good but it sounded a little, I don't know…fake?" The last word was more of a question then anything else.

"Yeah, I've got the giggles now; everything I say will sound horrible." She said trying to suppress a laugh.

"That's okay why don't you just relax and go over the lines in your head; I have to get makeup to add some more gray to my hair anyway." He said moving towards the door. "Oh and Roxi, try not to stare too hard at Mega during the scene, you know how viewers are when it comes to any little hint at anything." This time it was Metro's turn to laugh hysterically while he left, as Roxanne threw the script at him. When he was out of ear shot he stopped laughing, and sighed, something had happened between Roxanne and Megamind when this had all started, and he'd never gotten it out of either of them what it was. He didn't really have time to ponder all of this right now though; he had a plan, one that if either of them found out about he'd be dead. He'd worked it all out with Harry, and even though the director hadn't been happy about it he was willing to go along with it, for now, but everyone else was out of the loop, even the special effects guys.

"Metro Man, are you ready for your take?" A woman with a headset on called over too him.

"I've never been more ready, never." He muttered darkly.

**AN: Oh no! What will happen next? Review!**


	5. Present Problems

"Now, Metro Man you will face the full and mighty force of the Sun!" Megamind cackled evilly. A camera-bot zoomed in close on Metro Man's face, as he delivered his lines.

"No matter how great the power of the sun there will always be a night, and it'll be lights out for you shortly!" He replied straining against his bonds, he was chained to the side of a cliff by his wrists and ankles, as Megamind watched from a safe distance holding Roxanne captive.

"Plato, Van Gogh, Galileo, ready the ray of death!" Megamind shouted at his three minions.

"Right!" The three short men said in unison, as they hurried over to the control panel. "Sir, the ray is at full power, it will fire shortly!" One of the three said saluting him.

"Excellent, say good bye to your hero Miss Ritchi, for it shall be the last you ever see of him!" He yelled dramatically.

"And cut, that was great but I really think we have to do your last line again, try adding an evil 'Muhaha' or something like that." Harry said using a megaphone to call over from his chair, most of the crew kept there distance during shoots as they used real 'props' for most of the scenes.

"You're the boss, boss." Megamind said pleasantly.

"Oh and another thing, once Metro Man has broken free and the laser goes off destroying the cliff, I want you to scream and exit stage left instead of right, like we talked about okay?" Harry added.

"Got it, left not right." Megamind nodded. "Excellent, say good bye to your hero Miss Ritchi, for it shall be the last you ever see of him! Muhahahaha! Like that?" He asked.

"Perfect just like that, and action!" Harry yelled through his megaphone.

"Excellent, say good bye to your hero-"

"Uh, guys, I think we have problem!" Metro Man yelled cutting Megamind off.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked through his megaphone.

"I can't break the bonds, and my strength, is slowly…being…sapped!" Metro Man said weakly. "Are…these bonds…made…of…_copper?_" He asked. Someone came forward from the production team.

"Yeah, they contrast the grey of the cliff really well, that's why we used them, there a left over prop from episode 502, the one with the vanilla weakness in it." The crew member yelled over.

"You _fools!_ My true weakness is copper, that's why I convinced the writers to go with vanilla!" Metro Man said pitifully.

"You've got to be kidding me, your weakness is copper? How did you carry sha-nge?" Megamind said accusingly.

"It's pronounced change, and that doesn't matter right now!" Metro Man snapped. "Any moment now your…death ray…will go off; it looks…like…this is…the end!" He said dramatically as he laboured for breath.

"Contact in ten seconds." A robotic voice said over a speaker. Roxanne who had been silent until now stood up freeing herself of her fake bonds.

"Don't give up; I'm sure if you really try you can break free!" She yelled over a set microphone.

"No Roxi…this is…the end, I want you to know…you where like…the little sister I never had!" He yelled dramatically.

"No, this can't be after all those years, I can't accidentally defeat you!" Megamind yelled sinking to his knees.

"Contact in four seconds."

"Listen Mega, I don't have much time, you were an awesome friend, a good villain, and you'll be an even greater-" A blinding flash of light, a loud bang, and a cloud of fire and dust. The world, the game, had all changed, possibly forever.


	6. Flashback

**AN: This is just another quick chapter, sorry it's so short, but I should have another one up real soon!**

"Minion, you will never believe the strange visitor I had in prison last week." Megamind said as he changed from his prison uniform into his super-villain outfit.

"Oh really, who was it? Another reporter? Or maybe another one of those annoying lawyers, that are always bothering you?" Minion said thoughtfully walking behind him carrying Roxanne Ritchi.

"No, more annoying then that!" Megamind said walking over to his wall of plans.

"More annoying?" Minion asked.

"Yes, more annoying, it was some hotshot producer/director; he was talking about some TV show or other." Megamind said as he began to rifle through his various tactics.

"What did a TV producer want with you sir?" Minion asked as he placed Roxanne in a nearby chair.

"Most likely he heard about how fantastic and handsome I was, and thought to cast me in the lead roll of some TV drama; I turned him down of course." Megamind said picking up what he had been looking for. At that moment Roxanne began to struggle against her bonds and shout through the bag on her head. Minion pulled it off as Megamind spun around from what he had been doing.

"Ah, Miss Ritchi, we meet again!" Megamind yelled enthusiastically.

"So that Harry guy was bothering you too?" Roxanne asked instead of her usual witty comeback.

"If you must know, he was. What do you mean 'you too'?" He asked.

"He came to bother me at work, some kind of reality TV show. I turned him down too; did he tell you what it was about? He wouldn't tell me." She responded.

"Actually, now that you mention it, he wouldn't tell me either." Megamind said thoughtfully.

"Um, sir? I'm sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we get back to the plan at hand?"

"You're absolutely right Minion! Now Miss Ritchi, we have gabbed long enough! Prepare to see the destruction of your hero, and the downfall of all of Metrocity!" Megamind yelled joyfully.

"It's pronounced Metro City, two words, not one!" Roxanne said rolling her eyes. The tape that the scene had been playing on was paused mid eye roll, as a hulking figure stood up from where he'd been sitting.

"Metro Man is dead, and that leaves only these two, the city will soon be mine!" The figure began to laugh in a strained evil laugh, which echoed off the walls of the large lair.

**Leave a review!**


End file.
